Verne Troyer
Verne Jay Troyer (born January 1, 1969 - April 21, 2018 49) was an American YouTuber, actor, comedian, and stunt performer who vlogged about his life and who did fan-mail. In the description, there is a notice that people might of recognized him from a movie before discovering his channel. Some of these videos are fan-mail unboxing including a silver play button, and there are question and answer videos. However, he passed away on April 21, 2018 due to alcohol poisoning which is ruled as a suicide. He spent time at E3 in 2015, and there was a collaboration video with Logan Paul in a video involving eggs. After passing away, he was able to get to 1 million subscribers and is verified. He was 2 ft 8 in (81 cm) tall, the result of cartilage–hair hypoplasia; this made him one of the shortest men in the world. Early life Troyer was born January 1, 1969, in Sturgis, Michigan, the son of Susan, a factory worker, and Reuben Troyer, a repair technician. He had two siblings, Davon and Deborah. He stated that his parents "never treated me any different than my other average-sized siblings. I used to have to carry wood, feed the cows and pigs and farm animals". Troyer was initially raised Amish, but his parents left the faith when he was a child. During his childhood, Troyer spent much time visiting Amish relatives in Centreville, Michigan. He graduated in 1987 from Centreville High School, where a plaque was dedicated to him in 2003. Career Troyer's film career began when a former president of Little People of America contacted him, looking for someone to serve as a stunt double for the infant character "Baby Bink" in John Hughes' film Baby's Day Out (1994). He gained further work as a stunt double with some minor comedic roles in several films of the 1990s, including Dunston Checks In, Jingle All the Way (both 1996), Men in Black (1997), and My Giant (1998). Troyer first met with Jay Roach to discuss portraying Mini-Me in the Austin Powers series, directed by Roach and starring co-creator Mike Myers, before filming for the series' second film began. Myers was impressed with Troyer's performance, rewriting the script for Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) to give Mini-Me more screen time and remove the character's death. Troyer reprised the role three years later in Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), and collaborated again with Myers on The Love Guru (2008). After reaching a large audience as Mini-Me, Troyer portrayed the goblin Griphook in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), and played the role of Percy in Terry Gilliam's fantasy film The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009). He also made several appearances as himself in reality television series, including The Surreal Life (2005), Welcome to Sweden (2007), and the sixth season of the British Celebrity Big Brother (2009). Personal life On June 25, 2008, a private home video was leaked of Troyer and his former live-in girlfriend, Ranae Shrider, having sex. The video, filmed in 2008 in Beverly Hills, California, and Shrider's hometown of Fort Cobb, Oklahoma, was leaked to the public by Shrider and TMZ. Kevin Blatt, the man responsible for brokering the deal for Paris Hilton's sex tape in 2003, tried to sell the video. Troyer, through his long-time attorney, Ed McPherson, sued TMZ, Blatt, and online rental company SugarDVD, for invasion of privacy and copyright infringement. In May 2015, Troyer, his girlfriend Brittney Powell, and her son Tyson appeared on Celebrity Wife Swap, where she switched places with Hines Ward's wife. In early April 2018, Troyer was admitted to a hospital after an incident in his home. He had previously been admitted to rehab to undergo treatment for alcoholism. Death On April 21, 2018, Troyer died at the age of 49. No cause was immediately released. His death was reported as a possible suicide to the coroner, who found very high alcohol levels in his body, suggesting and later confirming alcohol poisoning as the cause. His death was later ruled a suicide. He was cremated and his ashes were interred in a niche at Colon United Methodist Church Colombarium in Colon, St. Joseph County, Michigan. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers